The response of the visual cortex of the rabbit to deprivation of experience of movement during development will be investigated. For control data, a thorough re-examination of the organization of the visual cortex in the normally reared rabbit will be made. This control s study will also provide information on laminar organization, receptive field organization and parallel processing in the rabbit visual system.